Creature of the Night
by Anubis's baby girl
Summary: Yuki meets a girl with a strange past, Kyo asks a lost love to marry him, and Shigure finds love that he actually wants to stay with for the rest of his life. OCxYuki, OCxKyo, OCxShigure
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I have been working on this story for a while now. Hope you all like this! R&R! Thank ya!

_I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. (Except my OCs)_

* * *

**Encounters**

As Mari walked through the new territory she went down an alleyway. Griffin, a red dragon, sat on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Mar, we can't stay here for long. We need to find that antique shop and get out of here."

"Now, Grif, why would we have to leave so quick?" Mari gave him a look.

"Because I don't like it!" Griffin curled his tail around himself and fell asleep. Mari rolled her eyes at this. It was typical for her guardian to sleep during an important mission.

The rain finally started to fall as Mari walked to the small shop. She walked into the shop and found all the old books in a corner of the store. The bell above the door rang as she opened one of the ancient books. Mari glanced up to see that the person who walked in was a boy about sixteen with orange hair and looking a little crabby. He walked over to the counter, Mari's ears popped out and twitched.

"Can I help you young man?" the owner asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a ring for my girlfriend." he shrugged.

"And who's the lucky lady?" the pest asked.

"Why would you want to know, you old fart?" the youth growled low.

"Maybe I could find the perfect ring through her name?" the ancient one spat.

"Amy Amenhotep." he looked down into the jewelry case.

"Get her something with diamonds," Mari walked over to the two and set the book down. Both gave her a look then turned back to the jewels in front of them, "What?"

"I don't understand, how do you know her?" the young one asked.

"She and I haven't seen each other for years, but we grew up together." Mari answered with a smirk. She pulled out her wallet and placed the money down for the book, "So, boy, what's your name?"

He picked up a ring with a five karait diamond on it, "Kyo Sohma. Yours?"

"Mari Worvern." she glanced over at the gem that he held in the light, "Get her that one. She'll like it."

"You think?" Kyo questioned.

"I don't think, boy, I know." she glared. "I'll pay for it, I want to see her face when you give it to her."

"Alright, if you're sure." Kyo handed the ring to Mari who pocketed it. She handed the money to the owner and went to open the door. She turned back to look at Kyo, "Coming?"

"Yeah," Kyo walked over beside her as she held the door open for him. He glided out the door and she followed close behind. Kyo turned to her, she had put her large black hood up, he hadn't realized it before but she looked like a goddess. Her ebony trench flew behind her when she walked, her black boots matched her same colored t-shirt that came close around her neck and a pair of dark colored jeans finished of the ensemble.

Kyo hung his head and sighed. He hated rain, it made him tired and shabby.

Mari smirked, "So, how long have you and Amy been together?"

Kyo swallowed, "About half a year now."

The brunette grinned, "And you're denying that she will say yes to you if you ask her that little question, aren't ya?"

"No," Kyo shot back.

"Yes ya are," Mari snickered.

"Not completely, anyway." Kyo turned away from the glowing emerald eyes.

Mari smiled, "Don't worry about it, boyo. She'll say yes."

Kyo glanced at her, "If you're sure."

Mari stopped as Kyo walked up a road that was more like a small trail. He turned back to her, "The house is this way. It's not much further, come on." Mari nodded and continued to walk with him. She looked over at him, seeing that he had a lot on his mind, she tried to lighten the mood.

"So, is it just you and Ames or..." she waved her hand in a circular motion.

The orange haired boy shook his head, "We live with some of my relatives."

They walked up to the small home. Mari smiled, it reminded her of an old farmhouse that she had lived in at one time. As the two walked in a man with black, shaggy hair came to the door. He reached out and took Mari's hand and kissed it. Mari was slightly in shock, "Who are ya?"

The man grinned widely, "My name's Shigure."

"Mari Worvern," she raised an eyebrow in annoyince.

"Shigure!" a woman's voice shouted from another room.

"Yes?" he ask, obviously playing innocent.

"Are you scaring another girl?" the woman scolded.

"No," he grinned.

"Sure about that?" the woman walked into the main part of the house. Her light brown hair came above her shoulders, she was about five ten, and had huge chocolate brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a red tank top, a short plaid skirt, and knee high socks. Her framed eyes were showing disbelief. "Mari?" she asked cautiously.

Mari grinned widely, "Yep."

Amy ran forward and hugged her old friend, "I thought you died! All these years, and you never called once!"

Mari hugged her back, "Sorry, you know how it is. One place one day, another town another day."

Kyo pouted, "How come you don't act like this after I get home?"

"Because you're not important enough," Amy smirked.

Kyo looked down and walked to his room.

Amy pulled back from her, "I have someone that I want you to meet."

"Who?" Mari asked before she was drug into the kitchen.

"Someone who's lonely like you." Amy answered upon entering the room.

A boy about Kyo's age sat at the table. He had a smile that melted Mari's heart, his hair was a silver color, and his violet eyes calmed her soul.

Amy grinned, "Yuki, this is Mari. Mari meet Yuki."

"Hi." Yuki grinned.

"Hi." Mari sqeaked.

Mari glanced at Amy and back at Yuki, "I must go. I'll be staying at the Midknight's nightmare for the night. Nice to meet you all!" she shot out of the door.

Yuki looked at Amy confused, "Was it something that I said?"

Amy shook her head, "No. This is how Mari is."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm finally able to update this story! I'm so happy! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!

_I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. _

_

* * *

_

**A Lost Cause**

After Mari finished unpacking she changed into a dark green dress that had wide sleeves, the train drug the floor, and had a silver corset that she wore on the outside of it. Griffin slowly woke as Mari began to hum an Irish tune that was sung by the saliors of the family. Griffin smiled and made himself grow to the size of a Great Dane. Taking a brush from Mari's bag, he began to tend the flowing mane that fell to the back of her knees. Once he was finished it felt like silk, Mari turned to look at him.

"Are you coming down for dinner?" she asked.

Griffin shook his red, scaly head. "No, I still have to find a mate before the season's over," he scowled.

Mari snickered, "I forgot. Sorry." She reached across the dragon to a small bottle that was poking out of her black carrier. "What's this?" she raised an eyebrow and looked at the old lizard with slight shock.

Griffin snached it from her hand, "Medicine that the head dragon gave me. I'm not allowed to eat any human food for a month."

Mari smiled at him softly, "You'll find someone Grif. Just be glad that you are not cursed and can't love anyone or anything."

Griffin grinned back, "We'll brake that curse, Mar. You know that we are close to finding the counter to it. We will both make it through."

Mari winked, opened the door, shut it behind her, locked it, and walked down the stairs into the bar and resturant floor of the building. She sat herself down on a stool at the bar and ordered a pint of Irish ale. Three men walked up to her, one of them kissed her in the crook of her neck. She leaned forward and elbowed him in the ribs. he fell to the ground in a heap. His two buddies helped him out of the door and into the street. Mari looked around as all eyes were on her. "What? You all want some too?" Upon saying this, everyone went back to the way they were.

* * *

Amy and the Sohma's sat around the table finishing dinner. Amy looked over at Shigure, who glanced at Kyo, which repeld it at Yuki. Yuki started to feel a little uneasy as everyone then stared at him. Yuki panicked slightly, "What is it?"

Shigure perked up, "You should go after her."

Amy and Kyo nodded, "You better listen to Shigure."

Yuki swallowed, "I don't think that I should. She might not want to be chased."

Shigure stood, "Yuki...every woman wants to be chased by someone that they adore." he smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

Amy rolled her eyes. Kyo just shook his head and breathed out very slowly. Amy smiled at Yuki, "For once that dog is right. You have to go after her, or you won't ever get her."

Yuki gave her the biggest eyes that he could muster, but he wasn't getting out of this and he knew it. He looked at the table, "Okay, I'll go after her. What do I have to do?"

Amy laughed wickedly.

* * *

Mari drank a pint of ale and was now on a glass of water. She started to beat herself up mentally. _I'm not fit for a man, unless it is to be his willing whore,_ Mari drank the rest of her glass, _and if it was only for that reason, I would always run. I'm screwed...why didn't I just listen to Nana and become a nun?_ She laughed at that thought, her the famous Mari Worvern in a nun's uniform and in a convent. It would never happen, at least not in this life time.

* * *

Yuki walked out in the outfit that Amy gave to him to wear. His shirt was black and was long sleeved, buttoned to the neck, the pants matched the shirt as did the black leather boots.

Amy's grin widened, "She'll never be able to resist you now."

"You are positive?" Yuki looked at the other two, but they were looking away, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, Yuki. I'm her best friend, we've known each other for years." Amy pushed him to the door. "Now go get her and bring her here, Yuki. Like a good little rat."

Yuki shot her a glare, "Baka Neco."

Amy glared back, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Yuki shot out of the door.

Kyo and Shigure walked over to Amy, who was watching him go through the window.

Kyo was first to speak, "Amy, are you sure that she will come with him?"

Amy laughed, "Trust me, she'll come."

Shigure cocked his head to the side, "But how do you know?"

Amy looked at them both, "If they both, or at least Yuki, return here by dawn...then, well, you two can figure it out."

* * *

Mari looked to the door, then back to the new pint of Irish ale that was placed in front of her. _Stop dreamin' girl. he won't be comin' for ya._

Another two men walked up to her. one sat beside her the other wrapped his arms around her thick waist. She felt his breath on her neck. She felt sick to her stomach and felt like she was going to pass out. But something made the bastard walk away from her and sit at the opposite end of the pub. His violet eyes were velvet to her soul, his voice was that of an angel's and so was his body. He sat beside her. The bartender asked for the boy's order.

"Irish ale."

The bartender nodded and went to fix it.

Yuki turned to his new found love that he was to protect for the rest of his life, but something would tear them apart that very night as another glided in. He grabbed Mari into his arms and kissed her neck. She froze like a statue, this bastard shouldn't be alive. She was about to jump off of the stool that she sat on and run to her quarters, but fear stopped her.

Yuki could easily see this and glared at the man that held her. "Let her be." he growled.

The man grinned, his smiled showed fangs, "She's mine."

"As I said let her go." Yuki could see that this would probably end in a fight, he just didn't want to see the creature of what contained beauty hurt in anyway. This, sadly, would happen. Mari stood and stepped inbetween them.

"Please, just take me, do what you wish...please, I beg, Bane...don't hurt him." she looked at the ground, so as to hide her tears of sadness and rage. _I'm sorry, my angel._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not being able to update sooner. I've been studying for exams. Hope you continue to read! R&R!

P.S. If I don't get at least five more reviews, I'm not going to continue this fic.

* * *

**A Cry For Help**

Bane grinned and did as he was abliged. Mari followed him, fear growing inside of her.

Amy and Kyo sat on the roof of Shigure's home waiting for the rat and the half-breed, stargazing. Amy rested her head on Kyo's shoulder and shut her eyes. Kyo did the same and placed his arm around her. Amy snuggled closer to him and smiled, "I wonder how everything is going."

Kyo shrugged, "Don't know, don't think that I really want to know, don't think that I really care." Amy glared up at him, Kyo smiled widely, "I mean, I care about your friend, just not the rat."

She turned away from him and shut her eyes, "I should have never sent Yuki after Mar. She'll kill him! And if he dies Ayame will kill me! What was I thinking!" Amy scolded herself.

The cat rubbed her upper arm, "It'll be alright, Ames, besides...it's my job to kill him."

Amy snickered, "Sure you are."

Kyo looked down at her, "Ha...ha...ha...your cute, I hate you now."

Amy laughed harder, "I love me too, Kyo."

The orange haired boy gave her a look before having his turn to laugh, "I knew I liked you for your sense of humor."

"You better mister!" Amy retorted.

After awhile they both calmed down and got back to the two singles at hand. Kyo glanced away from Amy, "If I may ask you, why do you wish to get your friend and the rat together so badly for?"

Amy shrugged, "It's because Mari is afraid of men and Yuki won't go after a girl that he really likes, and because of that I think that they could very well be a happy couple. It probably won't ever occur, but it is worth a try."

"I will give you that, Ames. But do you have a plan B in case this doesn't work?" Kyo asked.

"Not yet, why?" Amy looked at him with suspition, "You've got something?"

Kyo nodded. Amy smiled wide as he opened his mouth, "We could set her up with Ayame."

Amy got the mental picture and laughed, "Cat, I like the way that you think."

Kyo smirked, "I try."

* * *

Bane threw her onto the floor and shut the door, locking it from the outside. Mari snarled at him as he knelt to stroke her cheek. She snapped at his hand and, as a reflex, he slapped her across the face. "You whore," he growled, "Flurting with that son of a bitch!" He threw another punch at her, but it was blocked with her forearm.

"Watch it," she snapped at his throat, "I bite, as it seems that you have forgotten."

He growled and pulled her up off of the floor. Tossing her on the bed, he drew out a knife and cut into her light tan skin. She howled and thrashed out with her fist that soon connected to his jaw, pissing him off even more. "I'm glad that you always sharpen your blades, Mar. Now I can use them against you." he purred. Bane sat on her hips and held her wrists above her head. He slashed at her silver corset, which fell away from her, and the strings on the front of her dress. He threw the knife at the hard wood floor, the tip of the blade now stuck into the wood. Bane now placed both hands on her shoulders making her whimper in fear, for she knew what was to come to her. He pulled her dress off of her, slowly from her shoulders down, raking her skin with his hands, making her squirm. She bit at his throat again, but missed as he dodged her attack and bit her neck, nibbling it gently.

_I won't go down without a fight_, Mari growled and tried to buck him off, but it only arroused him more. He continued his exploration of her flesh as he laid his hips on top of hers and he began to caress her breasts. Mari whimpered under his touch unconceiously, she regretted doing it for when she did he slowly entered her. She screamed in pain, making him thrust into her harder, slowing the pace so that everytime that she relaxed, he would hurt her by his movement.

* * *

Yuki sat at the bar, thinking about her pleading stare. _Why did she do it? Was she trying to protect me?_ All these questions began to haunt his mind so much that he didn't realize the feline couple waltzed into the pub. Seeing that the Rat was the only one in the place they stopped in to check on him and Mari. Amy saw that he was destraught and sat on his left, while Kyo sat to his right. Yuki looked from Amy to Kyo, back to his drink and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked the Rat.

Yuki took a sip of his ale and breathed in sharply, "A man came onto her...I tried to interfere when her eyes filled with fear, but she begged me not to. I'm starting to regret my desition to let her deal with it herself."

Amy blinked in thought, "Yuki, did the man say his name? Or did Mari say it?"

Yuki shook his head, "Not that I remember. Why?"

"Because-"

Amy was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Bane had a smirk across his face as he looked at Amy. Yuki stood to punch him, but Amy beat him to it. Bane's jaw had a huge bruse on it and he wasn't to happy about it when he glared back at her. "You know that your friend is a good bitch," he smirked.

Yuki growled and was being held back by the cat. "What did you do to her you bastard!" Yuki growled.

Bane shrugged and walked out of the door without another word. Yuki was begging to be let go, but Kyo refused as did Amy.

A small sigh was heard on the stairwell, when they all turned to look to late. The owner of the sound had fallen from the place where she stood and now laid on the hardwood floor. Yuki ran to her and lifted her lifeless body into his arms. She could barely breathe and her pulse was almost not even felt. Her body was torn at random places, making her lose blood more than her breath.

Yuki tried to get her to talk to him, but failed miserablily. The bartender/owner of the pub, ran to the back and called his wife out. She ordered Yuki to take Mari to the back and lay her on the fur rug in front of the fireplace in the back room behind the kitchens, then she told Amy to follow her into the same room to help her with the canine's injuries, finally when Amy and the owner's wife walked to the back room and literally kicked Yuki out as soon as they stepped through the door.

"Will she be alright, mam'me?" Amy asked with the sound of regret and saddness in her voice.

The elderly woman nodded, "Yes, but it will take a long time for her to get over this...considering her injuries."

Amy nodded to indecate that she understood. Mari's right arm was fractured, left side slashed open, and a busted lip. Amy sighed, _How am I going to tell Yuki that in her present condition...she must go back to her home? I hope that I can get the point across. _Amy walked into the pub portion and sat at the bar beside Yuki. He looked at her with sad eyes. Amy turned away, _I can't do it! He looks so pathetic!_

"Amy?" Yuki asked with concern in his voice, "Amy? Is she alright?"

Amy shook her head. It was hard to look at him while telling him that she couldn't survive here without her having one of her family members come to help her.

* * *

A/N: I had to update for others so I had to stop it here...but it should keep you wanting the next chapter. (he-he) 


End file.
